


Promyczek

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Napiszesz mi mpreg’a? (tak, tak to przez twoją ikonkę xd) Larry oczywiście. Jakaś słodka scenka. A i Lou jest w ciąży ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promyczek

\- Harry, Haz, Hazza – Lou szturchał śpiącego chłopaka, chcąc go obudzić, jednak to nic nie dawało – Harry, kochanie – nachylił się nad uchem loczka, po czym czule pocałował w policzek. Niestety to również nie przynosiło efektów.  
Coraz bardziej poirytowany sięgnął po poduszkę i z całej siły uderzył nią loczka.  
\- Harold!  
W końcu poskutkowało. Styles gwałtownie usiadł na materacu, rozglądając się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Po chwili jego zielone, zaspane tęczówki spoczęły na Louisie.  
\- Co się dzieje? Lou wszystko dobrze? Coś z dzieckiem? – w jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekką panikę. Zapalił lampkę nocną, by móc uważniej przyjrzeć się niebieskookiemu.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Haz, uspokój się – zachichotał, prawą dłonią głaskając swój zaokrąglony brzuch, na którym utkwiło zielone spojrzenie Stylesa.  
Louis i Harry od zawsze marzyli o założeniu rodziny. Planowali w przyszłości ślub, kupno domu, a następnie adopcje dziecka. Ich plany jednak odrobinę zmieniły kolejność, kiedy Louis zaczął się źle czuć. Zmartwiony Harry siłą zaciągnął swojego narzeczonego do lekarza. Lekarka niepewna tego co mogą oznaczać objawy Tommo wykonała, szereg różnych badań, aby ostatecznie oznajmić narzeczonym, że spodziewają się dziecka. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, pojawiła się ogromna radość. Od tej pory Harry dbał, aby niczego nie brakowało Lou, ani ich Promyczkowi. Promyczkowi, którego sami stworzyli. Jeszcze tylko 4 miesiące i będzie mógł je zobaczyć, wziąć na ręce, przytulić. Nie mógł się doczekać.  
\- Harry? – głos szatyna przywrócił loczka do rzeczywistość.  
\- Tak? Przepraszam zamyśliłem się – przysunął się do ukochanego i cmoknął go w nos – Skoro wszystko dobrze, to czemu mnie obudziłeś?  
\- Nie ma truskawek – na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
\- Truskawek?  
\- Tak, truskawek – odpowiedział zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Przecież wczoraj kupiliśmy cały koszyk – jęknął loczek.  
\- Tak, ale odwiedził nas również pewien, wiecznie głodny irlandczyk i wszystkie zjadł.  
\- Lou, ale po co ci truskawki o… - odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na zegarek – 01:17?  
\- Mam ochotę na lody czekoladowe z truskawkami – zarządził.  
\- Lou, o tej porze? – jęknął. Wiedział, że jego narzeczony mówiąc mu o tym, domagał się, aby Harry zdobył dla niego te cholerne truskawki.  
\- Harry, proszę. To nie tylko dla mnie – szatyn przysunął się do niego, opierając głowę na ramieniu i mrucząc do ucha – Nasz Promyczek również ma na nie ochotę. Skarbie, proszę.  
\- Ech…no dobrze – westchnął – Tylko masz nie zrobić tak jak ostatnio. Rozumiemy się? Jeśli znowu mi zaśniesz tak jak wtedy, gdy zachciało ci się ciastek owsianych, już nigdy więcej nie pójdę w środku nocy do sklepu - wiedział jednak, że to nie prawda, a Lou i tak go do tego przekona.   
\- Obiecuję nie zasnę – uradowany chłopak cmoknął ukochanego w policzek.  
Zrezygnowany podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął nakładać na siebie dresy.  
\- Zaraz wracam, czekaj – cmoknął Lou w usta i wyszedł z sypialni.  
Oczywiście Louis nie doczekał się powrotu loczka. Zasnął. Harry się tego spodziewał, nie był zły. Nie potrafił, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, na spokojną, śpiącą twarz ukochanego i jego niewielką dłoń ułożoną na brzuchu, aby cała złość wyparowała i została zastąpiona przez miłość i uwielbienie.  
*****  
\- Lou, zaczyna się – Harry spojrzał w stronę kuchni gdzie aktualnie przebywał jego ukochany.  
\- Już idę.  
Dzisiejszego wieczora odwiedzili ich Liam, Zayn i Niall. Postanowili sobie urządzić maraton filmowy.  
Louis wszedł do salonu i skierował się w stronę kanapy, aby zająć miejsce obok Stylesa. Kiedy przechodził za przedmiotem, na którym planował usiąść, zatrzymał się nagle jedną dłonią chwytając się oparcia kanapy, a drugą obejmując brzuch. Na jego twarzy na moment pojawił się lekki grymas, który po chwili został zastąpiony przez uśmiech.  
\- Lou wszystko w porządku – loczek zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie szatynowi, który właśnie zajmował miejsce obok niego.  
\- Tak, tylko… - spojrzał na swój brzuch uśmiechając się szeroko – dziecko kopie.  
Harry pokiwał głową, po czym odwrócił wzrok na ekran telewizora.  
\- Co?! – wykrzyknął ponownie spoglądając na Tommo, kiedy tylko doszedł do niego sens słów.  
Louis ujął dłoń narzeczonego i przyłożył do swojego brzucha.  
\- Czuję – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nachylił się nad brzuchem i złożył na nim czuły pocałunek, po czym zaczął do niego mówić – Cześć Promyczku, nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczę. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu nie będziesz zbytnio męczyć tatę Lou.  
Ponownie pocałował brzuch i odniósł głowę z czułością spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.  
\- Ej my też chcemy dotknąć – krzyknął Niall i po chwili pozostała trójka znajdowała się dookoła Louisa, przykładając dłonie do jego brzucha.


End file.
